


The Origins of a Fratricide

by newdog14



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Batboys are very protective, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Lukanette is mentioned but not depicted, MariBat, Maribat March, Marinette has been adopted don't ask me how, This is about sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newdog14/pseuds/newdog14
Summary: Sometimes, Marinette wished she didn’t have brothers.For Maribat March day 7: Betrayal
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & TIm Drake, Stephanie Brown & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103
Collections: Maribat March





	The Origins of a Fratricide

Sometimes, Marinette wished she didn’t have brothers. Not often! She really did love them, and she was so glad to have been accepted into the Wayne family, even if they were strange and dysfunctional and definitely had hidden secrets she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. She’d found a place for herself in her new family, and she was happy that they cared about her just as much as she cared about them.

But sometimes. Sometimes they took things too far. Sometimes they were insanely overprotective and embarrassing and  _ so not helping _ .

_ Sometimes  _ they threatened grievous bodily harm to the very nice boy Marinette had been talking to, without any prompting or care for what she might want, effectively chasing him away before she’d really even gotten a chance to get to know him.

“Mari, come on, we’re sorry,” Dick said, looking truly repentant in the face of her anger. It might have been more effective if he wasn’t the only one who looked even remotely sorry. As it was, Marinette only glared and stalked passed him. She was far too angry to be swayed by her eldest brother’s pouting.

“You’re  _ not  _ sorry though!” she snapped, not looking at any of the boys who were trailing behind her. “If you were  _ sorry  _ you’d stop doing this!”

“If he’s not willing to put up with a little bit of brotherly intimidation, he’s clearly not good enough for you,” Jason said. Marinette whirled on him with a venomous glare.

“First of all, that was not ‘brotherly intimidation’,” Marinette began, using air quotes to further show how ridiculous the term was, “Those were threats! Completely unsubtle, completely  _ unwarranted _ , threats! And given that he was barely able to talk to me for  _ five minutes _ before receiving those threats, I would argue that his leaving was fully justified!”

“Okay but I did a bit of research on him, and he already has a girlfriend, so clearly he’s cheating scum,” Tim started but Marinette cut him off.

“ _ Second of all _ , given that we had only been speaking for, once again,  _ five minutes _ , we hadn’t actually moved passed basic polite introductions and small talk,” Marinette said. “At no point was there flirting in this conversation, I was merely trying to make a friend, and he gave no indication to wanting anything more than that.”

“Tch. He asked you to dance,” Damian argued, looking sullen as Marinette turned her glare on him instead.

“It’s a gala! That’s the point!” Marinette hissed at him. “There are like three socially acceptable things to do at galas, and none of them are a justification for threatening people!”

“Look, Mari, we get that you’re upset, and we’re sorry,” Dick said, shooting pointed looks at the others. “We didn’t mean to hurt you, we were trying to  _ prevent  _ you from being hurt, actually. We shouldn’t have taken things so far.”

“You shouldn’t have gotten involved at all!” Marinette corrected. “You can’t just keep policing all my interactions with people just because you think I might maybe be interested in them. Which, by the way, I wasn’t, nor have I ever been any time you morons have decided to start scaring off any boy who even looks at me for more than a minute!”

“Pixie, I can understand not wanting to tell us about any crushes you’ve had, but you don’t have to stoop to lying,” Jason said. “We’re not blind. We know what flirting looks like.”

“Clearly you do not,” Marinette said, glaring at him with crossed arms. 

“She’s right,” Cass said, stepping out from around the corner with Stephanie. It might have caught her by surprise, except that Cass was always popping up where she was least expected and Marinette had completely given up on trying to notice the older girl before she was ready to show herself.

“Thank you, Cass,” Marinette said. After all, Cass’ word was law when it came to reading people’s intentions.

“You guys do know that Mari already has a boyfriend, right?” Steph asked, ignoring Marinette gaping at her in betrayal.

“ _ Traitor! _ ”

“Boys are dumb,” Cass said, and Stephanie cackled. Then the two walked away, leaving Marinette to deal with the fallout like the horrible sisters they were.

“Traitors! Both of you!”

“What do you mean she already has a boyfriend?” Tim called after them, then he whirled on Marinette. “What does she mean, Mari? Do you have a secret boyfriend and you didn’t tell us?”

“Mari,” Dick whined, giving her a look like she’d just kicked his puppy. “You told Steph and Cass you were dating before us?”

“No. No I did not,” Marinette said. Maybe she should have, as she could have then sworn them to secrecy. She didn’t bother wondering how they had found out. Nothing stayed secret in this family. 

“But we’re your brothers!” Jason protested. 

“I have no siblings,” Marinette said, spinning on her heel and fleeing to her room. The boys yelled protests after her, and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to avoid this conversation forever, but she really had hoped to postpone it a little longer. Her brothers were insane, after all, and she really hadn’t wanted to subject Luka to their particular brand of shovel talks just yet. Or ever.

She wondered if it was too late to try and reverse the adoption papers.


End file.
